


Wish I Were Heather

by IzzyBizzyFrizzyDizzy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight - Freeform, Amity Blight/Boscha - Freeform, Angst, Disney, F/F, Gay Amity Blight, Grudgby, Lesbian, Lumity, Lumity Week 2020, Luz Noceda - Freeform, Minor Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, One-Sided Attraction, Sad character, The Owl House - Freeform, Witches, boscha - Freeform, cartoon, gus - Freeform, heather - Freeform, jacket, sleepover, willow park - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyBizzyFrizzyDizzy/pseuds/IzzyBizzyFrizzyDizzy
Summary: ok so I know lumity is top tier but I had this idea for boscha having a past crush on amity and then I thought about it while listening to heather and this angsty piece of fanfiction was born 🙈😼✨
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Wish I Were Heather

It was a unusually chilly day on the Boiling Isles, and the students were relishing in the cool weather before the blazing suns would make their return.

Two months had passed since the events of Grom, and in that time, Amity had confessed to Luz what her true feelings were. To the minted-haired girl’s delight, Luz had shared those feelings, and they’d been dating ever since.

Everything seemed to be well on the Boiling Isles, everything seemed to be calm for everyone.

Except for one three-eyed girl.

Boscha sighed heavily, before leaning against her locker. Skara stood next to her, clutching her notebooks to her chest while rambling on about something that Boscha honestly didn’t really care about.

Boscha watched at Luz walked through the Hexside doors, Willow and Gus at either side of her. She watched as Luz excitedly greeted Amity with a hug. She watched as Amity blushed a deep red, even though they did this every morning. Luz gave her a kiss on the cheek, or so Boscha assumed, as she averted her eyes when they leaned in. She hated it when they acted all gushy with each other, it made her feel emotions she had long since repressed.

The heating system wasn’t always reliable inside the school, as the fire demons in charge sometimes liked to slack off. Unfortunately, this made it especially cold today, even though they were inside. Boscha reached inside her locker for her grudgby jacket, but she stopped cold in her tracks, spying something out of the corner of one of her eyes. 

Luz had a bright smile on her face as she pulled on a jacket that Amity had handed to her. Except, it wasn’t just any jacket.

Because not just any jacket had an “A” on the front and “Team Captain” on the back.

It was Amity’s grudgby team captain jacket, the one she donned at every game before she had mysteriously quit about a year ago. 

Boscha remembered that jacket. 

And the first time she had worn it.

Before she could stop herself, Boscha’s mind started to wander, all the way back to the third of December, a few years ago. The Banshees, still lead by Amity at the time, had just added another game to their unstoppable winning streak. The girls were walking to Skara’s house, to celebrate their win with a victory sleepover. The game had ran into overtime, so it was late and it was definitely freezing. Boscha was mentally kicking herself, she had forgotten her jacket at home. 

Boscha must’ve been noticeably shivering, because a few moments later, she felt a warmth being placed on top of her. Confused, she turned around and saw that Amity had placed her jacket around Boscha’s shoulders. Amity saw Boscha staring at her, so she just shrugged her shoulders, her hands stuffed into her pockets.

“You looked cold.” Amity said, her eyes focused on the dirt she was kicking up.

Boscha quickly turned her head so Amity wouldn’t see the redness creeping on to her face. 

“Thanks. It’s a nice jacket,” Boscha said, trying not to let her happiness show too much.

The group continued their walk to Skara’s house, only Amity and Boscha were slightly lagging behind the rest of the girls. They talked about the game, their classes, sometimes the occasional joke that made Boscha snort. Throughout their conversation, they slowly were moving closer together, until they were practically attached at the hip. Boscha felt her heart rate skyrocket, and before she knew it, Amity had grasped her hand in hers.

Boscha’s muscles went frigid for just a second, before she relaxed, squeezing Amity’s hand against her own. 

“You know, that jacket looks better on you than it ever did on me,” Amity said with a chuckle, studying Boscha.

The jacket hung loosely on Boscha, it was a tad too big for her, but still the pink-haired girl couldn’t help but laugh at that comment.

Later that night, the team was sitting in a circle in Skara’s room, playing truth or dare, and Boscha was sitting next to Amity. Soon, it was Skara’s turn, and the brown haired girl with glasses whispered something into Skara’s ear. 

“Amity, truth or dare?” Skara said, a plan already formed in her mind.

“Dare!” Amity confidently said, ready for whatever challenge Skara could throw at her.

Skara smirked. “I dare you to kiss Boscha.”

Boscha was sure her face looked like a ripe tomato right then and there, and she shot a death glare to Skara and the other girl, they were the only two people in the world who knew about her feelings for Amity.

“Sure!” Amity responded with a grin.

Boscha wanted to say something, but before she could get the words out her mouth, her face was cupped by Amity’s hands, her lips being planted upon her own. They kissed for only a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity of bliss in Boscha’s mind. She had dreamed about this very moment for so many weeks, and even though this wasn’t exactly how she had pictured it happening, she truly didn’t care. After a moment, Amity gently pulled away, staring into Boscha’s eyes with an intense feeling that she couldn’t quite place. Amity gave her one last peck on the lips before switching her focus to Skara.

“See? No dare is impossible for me, Skar-skar,” Amity said, leaning her back against the wall smugly.

The game continued on, but Boscha was still in a state of shock, she couldn’t believe that had just happened. She gently touched her lips with hesitation, before burying her face into Amity’s jacket.

A few hours passed, and everyone was watching Good Witch Azura 2: Field of Deadly Fate. Halfway into the movie, Boscha felt a weight on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw that Amity had fallen asleep, her head resting against Boscha’s left shoulder. Boscha snuggled closer to Amity, a rare smile on her face that wasn’t sarcastic. She really liked Amity, and she didn’t know whether it was how she was fiery and sassy just like Boscha, or whether it was how her eyes always sparkled and she looked gorgeous in everything she wore, but she knew that something about her was irresistible.

Boscha reflected on the kiss from earlier. She knew it was just a dare, but Amity didn’t have to give her that second kiss, and she definitely didn’t have to stare at her with passion like that. Maybe Amity did harbor some feelings for Boscha, and her crush wasn’t just one-sided. But at the moment, that was a problem for tomorrow, and Boscha was tired. She let herself drift off in the comfort of Amity’s jacket, and all seemed right in the world.

“Boscha! Boscha! BOSCHA!” Boscha nearly dropped her books as Skara impatiently stared back at her. 

“What?!” Boscha said, thrusting herself back into present time. 

“I asked you what you thought about my new boots! I picked them up at the market square yesterday afternoon!” Skara said, twirling to show them off.

“They’re super cute,” Boscha absentmindedly said, her mind still stuck on Amity.

Skara frowned, something was amiss with Boscha, and she could tell.

“Well, I’m heading to class, I’ll see you at lunch,” Skara said, leaving in the opposite direction.

Try as she might, Boscha just couldn’t pull her gaze away from Luz and Amity, and she began to study the human extra hard. What did Amity even see in her that made her a nervous, blushing wreck in her presence? 

What did Amity see in her that Boscha didn’t have?

Luz waved goodbye to Amity as she headed to class, and Boscha watched as Luz walked by her. She then guessed she could see how one could become infatuated with the human. Luz was quite pretty, a sight for sore eyes if one may. Her smile lit up the dim school, brighter than the blue skies.

And sadly, she surely had Amity mesmerized, while Boscha felt like she might die.

Boscha turned her head so her fellow students couldn’t see the tears that were about to spill out of her eyes if she wasn’t able to control herself. Her memory of the life-changing sleepover soon became tainted with negative thoughts creeping into her mind. Amity probably never even had any real feelings for Boscha, the kiss was purely the result of a stupid, stupid dare. Nobody as beautiful as Amity would ever have any reason to kiss Boscha, she wasn’t even half as pretty as Luz.

Boscha mentally scolded herself for being jealous of Luz, how could she ever hate someone like her? She knew Luz didn’t really like her for the rude things she had done to her and Willow, but Luz really was an angel. She always stood up for her friends and put others before herself. She was the girlfriend Amity truly deserved.

Not Boscha.

Boscha quickly wiped away a tear that fell from her eye. Why was she even getting so worked up over this? It was just a polyester sweater, but then again:

Amity liked her better.

Boscha couldn’t take it anymore. She left the school in a rush, practically running back home. She dashed inside, and just as expected, her parents weren’t even home. She headed to her room and shoved open her closet. Behind a forest of different clothing hung the only thing in her room that Boscha truly cared about.

Amity’s sweater.

After the sleepover, Amity had told Boscha that she could keep the sweater, and that she’d just get a new one. So, the sweater had stayed in Boscha’s closet.

Boscha practically tore the sweater off the hanger, holding it close to her body and she started to cry. She was in her room, nobody could see her, so she let her “tough girl” facade fall and she continued to sob. She was such an asshole, she told herself. A piece of shit who bullied innocent Willow for months just to hopefully get Amity’s attention, she continued to tell herself. She didn’t deserve someone as perfect as Amity, she didn’t deserve anyone. But still, Boscha couldn’t help but wish, wish with all her heart.

Wish that she was Luz.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!!! I’ve written fanfiction many times before, but this is my first work for the owl house! I know this ship is unusual, but I think it’s cute and perfect for angst. this fic idea just popped into my head while listening to heather and I just had to write it!!! of course, I still like lumity better, but I’ve been known for shipping characters with multiple people! hope u enjoyed this!
> 
> izzy


End file.
